Juice
Juice is the 4th track to Inui's album E=mc2. Lyrics Kanji= あっ！海堂先輩、乾先輩あそこにいますよ あぁ、わかってる なんだ…わかってたんすか…じゃあ、今日こそ頑張って言いましょうよ あぁ、緊張するぜ！ えっ…緊張っすか？今更何いってんすか、ほら、青学 ファイ．オー！ 乾先輩！俺たら今日は言いたいことがあります フツュ～ 今まで俺たちずっと我慢してきましたけど…だ…駄目た言えない どうした越前？ やっぱり海堂先輩お願いします お、俺が！？先輩…フツュ～ えっ！？何っすかそれ… やっぱ俺、乾汁が体に良いなんて信じられないっす あれ何が入っているんすか？ （YOU GET THE POWER　by乾 貞治） あぁ、レツビはいいっす まず色 あり得ないっす！ そしてあの味 あり得ないっす！ あの衝撃 もうあり得ないっす！ 総合的に あり得ないっす！ 全体的に あり得ないっす！ つまり俺にちが言いたい事は、せ～の 乾汁は不要っす！！！ 先輩、聞いてるんすか？ 聞いてるんすか乾先輩！ うわぁ！ ぎゃ、逆光 そして 眼鏡が 光った せ、先輩、落ち着いて下さい は、話せばわかりますよ 乾先輩、それは？ 新作っすか？ あは…あははははは はは…さっきのは冗談っすよ そう、冗談 やっばち乾汁最高一っす あ、馬鹿！越前！ あ…やややばいやばっ、俺最高つか言つちゃった…ちょ…何かフォローお願いします！ えっ…あっ…えっ…フシュ～ えっまたそれ～？ 先輩、もうはっきり言っちゃって下さいよ わかった！ 頼んますよホント 乾先輩、今日ははっきり言わせていただきます！俺たち青学テニス部に… 行け！ …い 行け！ …い… 行け…ちゃ何やってんすっか！早く言って下さいよ！！ あ、俺たち青学テニス部に 行けー い…乾汁は不要です！！！！！ 言った～ ちょ…ちょっと待っ…先輩…あ…！？ 海堂先輩、海堂先輩！ ※◎？＆＊！├… （海堂が新作の実験台にされてるためしばしお待ち下さい） しっかりしてください！しっかりしてください！ ※◎？＆＊！【… 海堂先輩！海堂先輩～！！！ |-| Romaji= A!! kaidō senpai, inui senpai asoko ni i masu yo ā, wakatteru nan da? wakatte tansu ka? jā, kyō koso ganbatte ii masho u yo ā, kinchō suru ze! e?? kinchō ssu ka? imasara nan itten suka, hora, ao manabu fai. ō! inui senpai! ore tara kyō wa ii tai koto ga ari masu futsu? ～ ima made ore tachi zutto gaman shi te ki mashi ta kedo? da? dame ta ie nai dō shi ta echizen? yappari kaidō senpai onegai shi masu o, ore ga!? senpai? futsu? ～ e!!? nani ssu ka sore? yappa ore, inui jiru ga karada ni yoi nante shinjirare nai ssu are nani ga haitte iru n suka? (YOU GET THE POWER by Inui Sadaharu) ā, retsubi wa ii ssu mazu iro arie nai ssu! soshite ano aji arie nai ssu! ano shōgeki mō arie nai ssu! sōgō teki ni arie nai ssu! zentai teki ni arie nai ssu! tsumari ore ni chi ga ii tai koto wa, se ～ no inui jiru wa fuyō ssu!!! senpai, kiiteru n suka? kiiteru n suka inui senpai! u wā! gya, gyakkō soshite megane ga hikatta se, senpai, ochitsui te kudasai wa, hanase ba wakari masu yo inui senpai, sore wa? shinsaku ssu ka? a wa? a wa wa wa wa wa wa wa? sakki no wa jōdan ssu yo sō, jōdan yabba chi inui jiru saikō ichi ssu a, baka! echizen! a? yaya yabai ya ba,, ore saikō tsu ka gen tsu chatta? cho? nani ka forō onegai shi masu! e?? a?? e?? fushu ～ emmata sore ～？ senpai, mō hakkiri icchatte kudasai yo wakatta! tanon masu yo honto inui senpai, kyō wa hakkiri iwase te itadaki masu! ore tachi ao gaku tenisu bu ni? ike! ? i ike! ? i? ike? cha nani yatte n sukka! hayaku itte kudasai yo!! a, ore tachi ao gaku tenisu bu ni ike ? i? inui jiru wa fuyō desu!!!!! itta ～ cho? chotto ma?? senpai? a?!? kaidō senpai, kaidō senpai! ※◎？＆＊！├… (kaidō ga shinsaku no jikken dai ni sareteru tame shibashi omachi kudasai) shikkari shi te kudasai! shikkari shi te kudasai! ※◎？＆＊！├… kaidō senpai! kaidō senpai ～！！！ |-| English= Ryoma: Oh, Kaidoh senpai, Inui senpai is over there Kaidoh: Ah, I see. Ryoma: What “I see”... jya, lets got for it and tell him today! Kaidoh: Ah... I'm so nervous Ryoma: Eh? nervous? It's too late to say that now. Ryoma: Hora, Seigaku~ Kaidoh: ~Fight! Ryoma: Inui senpai, today, we need to tell you something Kaidoh: fshuu~ Ryoma: Up until now we have been holding it back, but... Ryoma: eh, this is no good, I can't say it Kaidoh: What's wrong, Echizen? Ryoma: I knew it. Kaidoh senpai, please say it. Kaidoh: ME!? uh..senpai... fshuu~ Ryoma: ...eh? what is this... *insert pregnant silence during which you are left to guess what was it that happened that made Ryoma ask 何ですか　それ and that made him decided that he should probably just ask the question instead of waiting for Kaidoh to say it* Ryoma: Anyway I just can't believe that Inui Juice is good for the body. Kaidoh: What is in it? *cue opening music to "YOU GET THE POWER") Ryoma: Ah...I don't mean the recipe. Kaidoh: Firstly, look at the colour! Ryoma: Un, it's inconceivable. Kaidoh: And then that flavour. Ryoma: Inconceivable. Kaidoh: The shock. Ryoma: Truely inconceivable! Kaidoh: The immediate effect... Ryoma: Inconceivable. Kaidoh: All in all... Ryoma: Inconceivable!!! Kaidoh: In conclusion, what we want to say is... Kaidoh: Ready, Go! Kaidoh+Ryoma: Inui Juice unnecessary! Ryoma: senpai, did you hear us? Kaidoh: Did you hear what we say, Inui senpai? Ryoma: Whoa! Kaidoh: Bac...backlight... Ryoma: and then... Kaidoh: his glasses... Ryoma: Flashed! Kaidoh: Sen...senpai, please calm down! Ryoma: You'll understand if we can explain. Kaidoh: Inui senpai, is this... Ryoma: a new invention?! Kaidoh: Aha... ahahahaha Ryoma: Hehe we were joking just now. Kaidoh: Yes, yes, joke, joke Ryoma: Actually, Inui Juice is the best1 Kaidoh: ! Echizen you fool! Ryoma: Ah shit, shit, I said it was the best... Anyway, please follow up! Kaidoh: Eh? Ah?! Eh?! fshuu~ Ryoma: eh that again...? *THE slience that makes you wonder what is going on "again"* Ryoma: Senpai, please just say it clearly. Kaidoh: OK Ryoma: I'm really begging you. Kaidoh: Inui senpai, I'll just say it straight today, for our Seigaku Tennis club... Ryoma: Go on! Go on! Kaidoh: I-... Ryoma: Go on! Kaidoh: In-... Ryoma: Go on! Kaidoh: In-... Ryoma: What are you doing! Please just quickly say it! Kaidoh: Ah, For our Seigaku Tennis club, I-... Ryoma: Go on! Kaidoh: Inui Juice is not needed!!! Ryoma: You said it~! Kaidoh: Wait! Wait! Senpai! ARRRGH (Please wait while Kaidoh becomes the subject for Inui's new product trial) Ryoma: Aaah Kaidoh: Uwhwaaaaaaa Ryoma: *girly scream* Kaidoh: *agonized cries continues* Ryoma: Kaidoh senpai, Kaidoh senpai, please in there! please hang in there! Kaidoh senpai! AAHHH! Ryoma: Kaidoh senpai...? Kaidoh: arrrrgh Ryoma: KAAAIIIDOH SENPAIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Trivia *This isn't really a song but more of a conversation. Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics